moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trains
From the creators of Chicken Little, Meet The Robinsons, Bolt, Tangeld, Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana and Gigantic comes Trains. Trains is a 2021 Walt Disney Animation Studios movie about a diesel locomotive named Richard Diesel who rides the rails and wants to compete in a big train race. This movie was announced on December 11 2016. At the D23 Expo John Lasseter announced to make a movie called Trains back in 2016 and the voice actors for the characters are here to voice the trains, cars and forklifts in the film. They soon added other trains in this film from Toy Story, Monsters Inc, The Incredibles, Cars, Meet The Robinsons, Bolt, Cars 2, Planes, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, Zootopia and The Incredibles 2. It will be released on July 10 2021 for a Untitled Disney Animation about Trains. * Steve Zahn as Richard Diesel, the film's protagonist. * Nate Torrence as Sam Picker, Richard's funny pickup truck friend. * Keith Wickham as Robert, Richard's best friend and film's deuteragonist. * Dane Cook as Rupert, Richard's second best friend, and film's tritagonist. * Ringo Starr as Ronald, Richard and Ronan's father and Rachel's husband. * Teresa Gallagher as Rachel, Richard and Ronan's mother and Ronald's wife. * Rob Rackstraw as Robin, Rupert's good friend, and supportive character. * Steven Kynman as Rufus, Robert's old friend, humorous character and the secondary tritagonist of the film. * David Thewlis as Ronan, Richard's brother. * The Umbilical Brothers as Trevor and Daniel, Richard's old racing friends and secondary deuteragonists. * Crispin Glover as Rubin, Richard's racing best friend. * Jodi Benson as Linda, Richard's love interest. * Steve Buscemi as Roger, Ronald's brother, Peter's father and Richard's uncle. * Owen Wilson as George, Robert's brother. * Steve Guttenberg as Roland, Rupert's brother. * Tim Whitnall as Norman, Rufus's brother. * Rupert Degas as Hunter, Richard's racing friend. * Matthew Lillard as Jerry, Bernie's brother. * Breckin Meyer as Bernie, Jerry's brother. * Dave Foley as Michael, Richard's other racing friend. * Tom Stourton as Charles, Robin's brother. * Tobey Maguire as Peter, Richard's cousin. * Matt Wilkinson as Nick. * Kerry Shale as Phil. * Joe Mills as Ernest. * Nick Palatas as Steve. * Bob Golding as Tyson. * John Hasler as James. * Robert Wilfort as Joe. * William Hope as Lucas. * Glenn Wrage as David. * Neil Morrissey as Jason. * Stephen Mangan as Jonathan. * Stephen Mangan as Marvin. * Adam Sandler as Nigel Steam, Richard's mentor. * John Ratzenberger as Sam. * Jim Cummings as Tom. * Peter Cullen as Jeff. * Tom Kenny as Greg. * Michael J. Fox as Marty. * Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer. * Lindsay Lohan as Karen. * Mark Wahlberg as John, Samantha's husband. * Amanda Seyfried as Samantha, John's wife. * Greg Tiernan as Rick. * Jonathan Forbes as Eric. * Rebecca O'Mara as Denise. * Jonathan Broadbent as Donny. * Olivia Colman as Bonnie. * Michael Legge as Luke. * Clive Mantle as Chris. * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan. * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel. * Jack Black as Tom Diesel. * Nigel Pilkington as Gus. * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Silvia. * Rasmus Hardiker as Neil. * Joseph May as Carl. * Christopher Ragland as Cedric. * Ben Small as Craig. * Thomas Sangster as Simon. * Jules de Jongh as Amber. * David Bedella as Jack. * Martin Sherman as Bruce. * David Menkin as Doug. * Hugh Jackman as Brad. * Mark Moraghan as Travis. * Grey DeLisle as Amy. * Tom Hanks as Chester. * Travis Oates as Lester. * Kath Soucie as Susan. * Ringo Starr as Keith * Rufus Jones as Eugene. * Rob Paulsen as Ken. * Jeff Bennett as Mel. * Danny Mann as Ross. * Jennifer Hale as Jeanette. * Dee Bradley Baker as Eddie * Greg Ellis as Orville. * Steve Blum as William. * Michael J. Gough as Paul. * James Arnold Taylor as Raymond. * Alec Baldwin as Colin. * George Clooney as the Manager, Train race manager and strict. * Zac Efron as Steamy, Richard's rival, and film's main antagonist, in the end he got derailed. * James Franco as Dr Diesel, the secondary antagonist in the film, also, he's an evil scientist, and his name is similar to Dr Calico's name in the 2008 Disney film Bolt. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films